warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Actualización 18
Las Actualizaciones son parches ocasionales, complementos o eliminación de información y/o características de un juego. A continuación se detallan las actualizaciones de la versión 18 de WARFRAME. 660px|center|El segundo sueño We've added new Face Attachments & Hairstyles for Platinum! ;New Augments The following Augments are available as Syndicate Offerings: *'Wukong': Ira primitiva: Furia primitiva Augment- Killing an enemy increases Critical Chance by 10% up to 100%. The increase decays by 1% per second. (does not double effect of other melee crit mods) *'Wukong': Salto de hierro: Golpe de hierro Augment - Aiming Golpe de hierro at the ground launches Wukong into the air. Executing a slam attack increased range by 15m and applies 500% extra damage. *'Nekros': Terror insidioso: Terrify Augment - Affected enemies have 60% reduced movement speed. *'Ivara': Infiltrar: Merodear Augment: Ivara is able to bypass laser barriers and gains 25% movement speed. ;Volt Changes *Volt can now place up to 6 Escudo eléctricos (was 4). *Volt will be able to see the Speed pickup he creates. *Volt can now recast Speed (like Mirage's Eclipse). Each recast will replace the prior speed pickup to the new casting location. *Tweaked the animation of Volt’s Speed pickup to spin more. |changes = *Kela De Thaym can now be hit with Damage procs. (i.e Corrosive procs will lower her armor, Fire procs will set her on fire, etc.) Please note that Kela will not be affected by procs that cause animations (staggers or knockdowns) as this conflicts with her Grappling Hook state. This change will help with high level Kela De Thaym Sortie assassinations. *Increased the drop rate of Rare mods on Manic Bombards, Drekar Hellions, Battalysts, and Conculysts. *Improved auto-repair of corrupted installs. |fixes = *Fixed casting Loki’s Radial Disarm increasing the number of enemies by 1. *Fixed reviving in a certain Corpus tileset room respawning you above the level. *Fixed Saryn Prime’s head piece clipping as per: this thread *Fixed disarming a MOA resulting in a Prova sticking out of their head. *Fixed Helios' Detect Vulnerability at max rank (now 2.75x damage at rank 5 instead of 2.5x). *Fixed Interception points being stuck as captured after a round ends if using a controller. *Fixed Sigils overlapping Nova Prime’s back jets. *Fixed numerous localization issues. *Fixed numerous inconsistent Skin names and ‘Grand Master’ titles. }} Trinity Changes & Fixes: *'Bendición': Damage Resistance is no longer calculated based on an Average, but instead a flat value simply capped at 75% (which can be achieved via use of Strength mods). The squad UI now shows who is in range with the Tenno Affinity marker. *Fixed Bendición de Trinity dealing a possible infinite damage multiplier. Valkyr Changes: *'Histeria': Each kill reduces her Histeria Aura by 1 meter, the aura will continue to grow but killing frequently will keep it tight around you so you can control its range. Mag Changes & Fixes: *Improved the FX of Polarizar de Mag. *Fixed Mag’s Crush FX not playing properly for Clients. *Fixed Magnetizar de Mag bubble being invisible when inside it. *Fixed Mag dealing self-damage with Magnetizar. Enemy Plasma Grenade Changes: *Before Plasma Grenades explode, they will live for 3 seconds after coming to a rest on the ground. *Plasma Grenades can now be shot in air or when they are on the ground. *When an enemy Plasma Grenade is shot and killed, it will explode and damage any enemies in range with no damage to you. A Tenno with a keen ear will be able to identify these threats and counter them with an accurate shot before it's too late. Enemy Changes & Fixes: *'Ballistas' will have telegraphing when they are winding up to fire off a round from their deadly Vulkars. An observant Tenno will be better able to identify and prioritize these threats. *'Maestra Hyekka': Fixed the Maestra Hyekka’s Ignis dealing damage through walls. Please see our Developer Workshop Part 4 for more information: link ;Starting Mod Capacity Changes The starting Mod Capacity for your gear (new or Forma'd) is now determined by your Mastery Rank and if an item has an Orokin Reactor or Catalyst installed. For example, a Mastery 20 player would experience the following: #Claim a new Warframe from the Fundición with no Reactor installed. #Observe the 'Unranked' item and see the starting Mod capacity is 20. #Install a Reactor, observe the Mod capacity has doubled to 40. The formula is: Starting Mod Capacity = Mastery Rank (x2 if Orokin Reactor/Catalyst installed) The cap on capacity remains unchanged. Please note this is a slight deviation of our discussions on how Mastery Rank will reflect gear level, but by affecting capacity it fundamentally enables you to use Mods the moment you get your hands on new gear or Forma an item. Have fun! ;Hek Sound Changes As widely requested, Hek’s original sound has been restored and our Sound Team has made it work with the new weapon sound tech. Our Audio Director, DEGeorge, has provided insight into why we changed the Hek sound originally here: link |changes = *The squad UI now shows who is in range with the Tenno Affinity marker. *Reduced the lens flare in the pause menu. *Lanka projectiles will now only increase the combo counter once per enemy hit when shot into Magnetizar de Mag. This also fixes firing the Lanka in Magnetizar de Mag bubble resulting in a massive unintended Sniper combo increase. *Increased the sound radius on Volt’s Speed pickup for allies. *Zephyr’s Tornado post FX and camera shake will only be visible to the caster. *Reduced the post FX of Zephyr’s Tornadoes when the Funnel Clouds Augment is equipped. *Improved handling of corrupted installs (repair instead of crashing). |fixes = *Fixed dead players receiving shared Tenno Affinity. *Fixed a rare case of crashing from reviving a fallen Tenno. *Possible fix for Efigie de Chroma being invisible and dealing no damage as per: this thread *Fixed Loki's Radial Disarm increasing the number of enemies when cast in Kela De Thaym’s Arena. *Fixed backing out of the Arsenal after making a purchase and switching loadouts, reverting you back to the loadout you had equipped when entering the Arsenal. *Fixed Operador’s heads and hairstyles displaying the incorrect title. *Fixed having multiples of the same Chat Tab. *Possible fix for Clients seeing the incorrect FX from The Nightwatch Napalm Mod. *Fixed Loki’s incorrect passive description. *Fixed multiple Bastille’s appearing when casted by Vauban in Polarizar de Mag. *Fixed Magnetizar de Mag bubble lingering permanently when Vauban’s Vortex/Bastille is thrown inside it. This also fixes intensified FX in this situation that caused performance issues. *Fixed Hydroid’s passive activating when punching with a fist weapon. *Fixed performance issues due to having 4+ Hyekka’s on screen. *Fixed the Aquiros Syandana hanging incorrectly. *Fixed missed discrepancy Mod descriptions. *Fixed more collisions on Orokin doors that cause players to get caught in between the gap and eaten by the door. *Fixed overlapping text of Mags abilities in the Tutorial UI. *Fixed Escudo eléctrico de Volt lingering for other players after disappearing for the caster. *Fixed Ash’s Arcane Locust and Arcane Scorpion Helmet not being tradable. *Fixed Ivara’s Merodear ability sound not cancelling out when casting a Focus ability. *Fixed seeing a random ‘Level Up’ notification with no context. *Possible fix for crashing on shutdown when running DirectX 10 or 11. *Fixes Mesa’s Peacemaker effects sticking around permanently in rare situations. *Fixed numerous crashes. }} |changes = *Slightly tweaked wording on Ping limit warning to be more clear to end users. *Optimized physics memory usage. |fixes = *Fixed an issue with Aventura El Archwing not being completable for players, specifically players being unable to start the Balor Fomorian mission. *Fixed overzealous checks in cache verify that would mis-diganose corruption in data that was perfectly fine. *Fixed regression in sound code causing performance issues. *Fixed issues with certain weapons / powers causing ragdoll issues. }} |changes = *Removed Cannonade from Transmutación and marked it untradable until it can be balanced and released properly. If you have it, you can keep it, but note it might change. *Kavats have had their melee damage output halved. They will also no longer attack Defense targets or Excavators. |fixes = *Fixed various crashes. *Fixed issues with Host Migration *Fixed Ash's Teleport not staggering enemies. *Fixed a progression stopper in the Jordas Verdict Trial where Esophages wouldn't work. *Possible fixes and improvements for performance issues related to the PhysX effects. }} ;New Enemy - Bursa MOA *BURSA AISLADOR - Separates and isolates its prey. *BURSA ARRIERO - Corrals its prey for rapid destruction. *BURSA NEGADOR - Blocks choke points to protect objectives. ;Conclave Changes: *Removed the headshot multiplier from the Penta series, Castanas series, Kulstar, Talons and Angstrum in Conclave. *Removed the Hard versions of the following Conclave Daily Challenges: Capture the Cephalon, Combo Kills, Headshot Kills, Multi-weapon Kills, Payback Kills. *New Conclave Mod: Air Thrusters - +100% Slide Boost while airborne, -0.2 Mobility *Increased the shields of most Warframes in Conclave. *Increased the Angstrum's initial projectile speed in Conclave. *Reduced the Angstrum's ammo pool in Conclave. *Increased the damage of the Daikyu in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of all Sniper Rifles apart from Vectis which increased, in Conclave. *Increased the damage of the Lex series in Conclave. *Increased the headshot multiplier of the Lex series in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of the Latron series in Conclave. *Reduced heavy melee weapon slam attack damage in Conclave. *Reduced one handed sword mid-air damage in Conclave. *The Penta series, Castanas series, Kulstar, Talons and Angstrum's explosive damage no longer ignores cover in Conclave. *The Double Tap Mod can no longer be equipped with the Hydraulic Gauge Mod in Conclave. ;Focus Changes: v 1.1 The following changes are the first in a series of updates designed to make the Focus System more interactive and rewarding for players. Because these changes will be frequent and gameplay-altering we will be applying a label to any major update made to the Focus System. Please keep in mind that the nature of these changes is to provide overall improvement to the Focus System, and that we will monitor and make additional changes as necessary. *Introducing: 'Convergence'! Read on to find how out these Focus-boosting drops work. *Convergence can now appear in Missions with players that have a Focus Lens equipped: **Convergence are unique pickups that last for a short amount of time, and will spawn at a random point in the tileset a short distance away from a player. A unique icon will direct players to the location of a Focus marker on spawn. **Convergence will activate once picked up, and will only affect the player that activated the Booster. **Convergence will reward the player a 6x Focus multiplier for 45 seconds. This time limit will appear as a countdown buff on the player. **A 5 seconds remaining notice will play before the Affinity multiplier ends. **Convergence will only last for a limited amount of time, and will eventually disappear if not picked up. **Convergence will automatically drop if one has not appeared after 3-5 minutes. *The daily Focus cap has been increased from 75k to 100k. *'Focus Convergence and Focus Gain changes:' *As per above, Convergence will reward the player a 6x Focus multiplier for 45 seconds. This time limit will appear as a countdown buff on the player. Here is how the Focus gain percentages work in v 1.1: *Normal Lens: 1.25% without Convergence *Normal Lens: 7.5% with Convergence (multiplied by 6) *Greater Lens: 1.75% without Convergence *Greater Lens : 10.5% with Convergence (multiplied by 6) |changes = *Removed all Focus related cooldowns and timers in the Simulacro so players don't have to wait to test and experiment with Focus powers. *Hacking terminals in Sortie Spy Missions will no longer trigger alarms when failed, giving only the damaging shock to the player. *Sorties will give 25 R5 Fusion Cores upon completion in addition to a prize from the Sortie Season from now until February 16th when Divine Will ends. Praise the Void! *Ash now has new audio FX on Bladestorm's finishing attacks. |fixes = *Fixed an error causing Vauban's Bastille to continue indefinitely if the ability was active before Vauban revived. *Fixed the Stug occasionally firing in the wrong direction, too far off to the side. *Fixed Focus Ability cooldowns being reset on Host Migration. *Fixed some instances where using a zipline would take a greater priority over using other context actions such as reviving a player. *Fixed an error in Halo guardián de Nezha description that caused the 'bonus shield' amount to not display, even though it was still being applied. *Fixed an issue that would cause login rewards to be lost by players whose game closed immediately after logging in. *Fixed several Mods showing duration to multiple decimal places. *Fixed the End of Mission screen not properly displaying the correct Focus Daily limit. *Fixed daily Focus limit tracking being lost after a Host Migration. *Fixed Arco de Artemisa de Ivara not properly getting buffs from Rifle Mods. *Fixed the Lanka's combo meter not properly updating when an enemy is slain. *Fixed Nunchaku weapons not hitting the enemy until the second attack. *Fixed an error that would cause the Options menu to ask players to confirm changes, even when no changes have been made. *Fixed a 'Node Locked' message appearing when clicking on a completed Sortie Mission. *Fixed Infested enemies still being able to use their passive auras in Limbo's Rift. *Fixed equipping a Specter causing a large hitch when 'double-clicked' into the gear wheel. *Fixed Clients not seeing other Clients Glaive weapon when thrown. *Fixed an extended delay that occurs with the Ogris when attempting to fire the weapon after cancelling a charged shot. *Fixed the Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Key displaying an incorrect description in the Fundición. *Fixed some of the Staticor's visual FX firing from the player's feet. *Fixed the Porta Chest Plate's Arsenal description not displaying the proper information. *Fixed an additional revive marker appearing after an ally has been revived while irradiation. }} / proc's green glow. *Adjusted the audio FX of Rhino's Roar. *Made adjustments to the visual FX in Operador Transmissions. *Improved audio FX on Void Portals. *Made some terrain adjustments to the Luna Orokin tileset. *Made slight adjustments to the trials within the Orokin Moon tileset. *Reduced the number of large group spawns occurring in Exterminio Missions. *Reaper Prime has been given a PBR update! *Golpe de hierro de Wukong will now increase the melee combo counter on hit. *Self-damage will no longer increase Rhino's Piel de hierro damage buffer. |fixes = *Fixed environmental lasers hitting players that are inside of Limbo's Rift. *Fixed an error causing the Capture target to die instantly when entering water in the Grineer Underwater Sealab tileset. *Fixed Clients not properly seeing visual FX created by Ivara's Sleep Arrow. *Fixed Consciente immunity visual FX not showing a proper color change. *Fixed Ember's World on Fire explosive impacts not properly displaying. *Fixed a piece of pipe players could get caught on in the Orokin Moon tileset. *Fixed Rank 3 Fusion Cores being represented in the UI of Sortie Rewards instead of Rank 5 Fusion Cores. This was a UI bug only. *Fixed the player's Warframe blocking the Mod UI in a Relay when the Mod UI is accessed directly, instead of through the Arsenal. *Fixed Mesa Specters being able to use Peacemaker while moving, allowing them to indefinitely shoot everything. *Fixed Conclave Challenges not showing they are complete when they have been completed. *Fixed an error causing a black screen when players enter the Arsenal after using the Conclave Console. *Fixed Clients seeing duplicate visual FX trails from the Elytron's exhaust. *Fixed innate punchthrough not functioning properly for the Drakgoon. *Fixed the Daily Reward not properly showing a 'unlock' animation. *Fixed the Arsenal not properly displaying a Warframe when previewing a selection. *Fixed enemies Banished by Limbo still being able to affect other non-Banished enemies with their auras. For example, Ancient Healer Auras still affected other Infested even if the Ancient Healer was Banished. *Fixed Atlas' Rumblers repeating their spawn animation when being shot at while being created. *Fixed an error that would occur when notifying players that their gift has been received. *Fixed Ivara's Agile idle animation using her Arco de Artemisa as a prop, causing other Warframes using the animation to look a bit unusual. *Fixed the HUD not showing up for Hosts when playing a Mission with a pre-assembled Squad. *Fixed overlapping text that would occur when a Spy Mission becomes an Exterminate. *Fixed an error in the Jordas Verdict Trial causing players using a Vaporizers to lose the ability to reload when used with no Antiserum. *Fixed objects on conveyor belts moving in the wrong direction on the Grineer Galleon tileset. *Fixed some Warframe skins not being properly viewable after previewing a Deluxe skin in the Market. *Fixed the Natah Quest not being flagged as completed even after the player receives their reward. *Fixed players being able to unintentionally create multiple trade windows while in vendor mode in Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed a rare error that would cause players to experience a menu that would freeze on screen after a respawn. *Fixed sword whip melee weapons having a slightly off center camera when viewed in the Arsenal. *Fixed an error caused by the in-game VOIP that would cause hangups when trying to test a microphone or when switching an audio device. *Fixed buffs in the player's HUD being removed prematurely. *Fixed a loss of mobility players would experience when using the Pause Menu while kneeling in a Relay. *Fixed Conclave 'Player Slain' messages sometimes providing incorrect information. *Fixed Arco de Artemisa de Ivara HUD appearing while Ivara is carrying the Operator in the Second Dream Quest. *Fixed enemy markers not appearing in Archwing Defense Missions, making it difficult to locate surviving enemies. *Fixed Steam's Big Picture button not properly showing the correct icons. *Fixed various localization issues. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ en:Update 18 Categoría:Actualizaciones Categoría:Actualización 18